Little Sakura's Friendship Adventure
by satoharuno
Summary: Drabbles on Chibi! Sakura, or Child! Sakura, and her adventure on making the unlikely friends. Requests Open. Comment if you have request.


Hashirama walked through the forest. He made sure to stay within the Senju's border, while staying alert of any nearby shinobi; his own clan members and those from the Uchiha clan.

Its been a few days since he's met his new friend, someone named Madara.

Although, the two didn't give each other their last names, Hashirama could tell that the other was a Uchiha from his looks.

Sighing, the heir to the Senju clan sat down under a particularly big tree. He felt so tired of the war that has been raging on and he felt so sick at seeing those he cared about dying or being wounded.

He just wanted the war to end and bring peace between both clans. But, that was only a dream of his.

A dream that appears to be impossible to the eyes of many.

Too lost in thought, he did not notice a young child, much younger than his brother Tobirama.

"Hello, Chestnut-san," a sweet, melodic voice called out.

Hashirama tensed, turning to look in the direction of the voice. What he saw surprised him because he didn't expect to see a child, one that looks so innocent and soft, to be out in the open when there is a war raging on. In fact, the child almost looks to be a fairy, or possibly a nature spirit.

She has soft, choppy shoulder length pink hair, light fair skin (that doesn't look to be marred), and twinkling emerald eyes. She wore a dark red kimono that has pink Sakura petals scattered around, and a black obi that a white lined circle in the front.

"Hello, Fairy-chan," He replied, giving a bright smile.

A bell-like giggle could be heard from the spirit-like girl, her eyes wrinkling and her mouth widening into a large smile.

"Silly, Chestnut-san. I'm not a fairy! My name is Sakura, " She exclaimed, moving closer to him. Her steps were graceful and silent, almost giving her a predatory aura.

Her head tilted, as she crouched down in front of him. "Ne, Chestnut-san.. Why are you sad?"

Hashirama's eyes widened at the question, not expecting that to come out. He looked down at his hands that were on his lap. He didn't really speak to anyone about how he felt about the clan wars, rather he would try to reason with his father and clan elders about trying to stop the war. No one has ever asked him how he felt or why he felt this way.

Yet, a child, one who most likely never experienced war, asks a question no one thought of.

"I'm sad because I do not know what to do..." His hands pulled at the grass around him, the churning feeling in his stomach makes him feel quite queasy. "My clan suffers from the feeling of losing a loved one and as the fighting continues, some have lost hope..."

A stuttered breathing, the clenching of hands. It felt like he was choking, as he thought of the despaired looks of his clansmen; men (fathers), women (mothers), children. They've lost so much, but that isn't to say that the enemy clan hasn't because he knew, deep within his heart. Both sides have lost so many of their kins.

The girl in front of him continued to stay silent, letting the boy, no- man, try to hold himself together. But, when he looks into her eyes, seeing the openness, the kindness, it felt as if the walls that surrounded him suddenly crumbled.

Tears started to fall from his eyes, bringing his arms to rub at them. Memories of his father always lecturing him on not showing emotion, that emotions are weak. Memories of the disapproving looks given by the clan elders, whenever he shows a sign of weakness.

"It's okay, Chestnut-san. Showing emotions isn't being weak. It just shows that you are human." Sakura reached forward, gently holding one of Hashirama's hands. "You are far greater than those who says otherwise."

Giving him a reassuring smile and a squeeze to the hand, brought the male to go own a full out bawl.

"I just... Why must we fight?! Why do we have to fight because of a forgotten disagreement?!" he bellowed, as he held her hand tightly, clutching it to his chest. "Is it so important that we are sacrificing our own clansmen? Our future generations?!"

Sakura listened carefully, shuffling a bit closer to be able to rub the bowl-cut haired boy's back. This lead to both of them to lean against the tree.

"I've lost 2 brothers already and many clansmen over the years... Will this war end until only one from each clan is left alive? Or will it end when one is finally annihilated?" The despair and defeat in his voice brought sadness to Sakura, as she continued to let the boy speak his mind.

Leaning closer to her, Hashirama can feel tiredness taking over him, the thought of sleep slowly evading his mind. He hasn't been able to sleep properly for a while, always feeling worried over his only living brother.

"They are also suffering, just as much as us.. But, many from both sides ignore the other's pain.. Only focusing on themselves and their own losses.. If only they can realize that we've both lost so much."

Humming softly, Sakura threaded her fingers through his short hair, slowly lulling him to sleep. "You truly care for both clans, even one that has killed many of your clansmen. I believe in you, Hashirama. I believe you and your new-found friend can create a peace for both clans. One that can make both of your dreams come true. You are truly a kind person, being able to look over the past and think of the future."

A small breeze came by and it was then that Hashirama saw the most ethereal being he's ever met. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, the sun rays that passed through the leaves, gives her a glow, while the breeze gave her a soft look.

"You and Madara can create a legacy together, one that no one will expect, but will prevail through future generations."

At her final comment, Hashirama had finally succumbed to sleep, but one thought crossed through his fading mind. _"I never told her my name."_

 **~ The Chestnut Tree ~**

Suddenly feeling pain in his left side, Hashirama quickly set up. He looked around disorient until his eyes landed on his brother, Tobirama.

"Tobirama?" confusion clear in his voice.

"You're an idiot, brother." was his simple response. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, as he glared down at his brother. Honestly, he wondered sometimes what goes through his brother's mind.

Looking at his surroundings, Hashirama frowned. Moving to sit up, he felt something fall onto his hand. Looking down, a small smile formed on his face at seeing the object.

On his hand was a chestnut laying in the middle of a cherry blossom.

 **~ Extra ~**

"Owww! Oww! Tobirama! That hurts!" Tears had formed at the edges of Hashirama's eyes, as he yelped in pain. Though, they did not fall.

Tobirama ignored his brother's pleas and continues to attack his brother with his wooden sword.

The two were sparring, after a few hours when Tobirama found Hashirama sleeping under a chestnut tree.

"You are an idiot." he simply said, showing no mercy.

"Itaiii~!"


End file.
